Pokémon: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: The King of Games is finished with the Hypno Zapper and uses the stored power within himself of the Millennium Puzzle to send it to another reality for another worthy to be called a hero.
1. Kanto: Misty, Sabrina and Erica

I owe a thanks to 'Furycutter' and 'harem lord' for suggesting I divide the story into sections, 'Harem Lover 26' 'The Keeper of Worlds' for answering some questions and a big thanks to 'D-nasty' and 'Pure heart of light' for all their help, if you ever need anything in return (Within reason, EG: I won't murder anyone or give you my Cyber Jars) I'm there for ya, my amigos.

From 6000 words to 9000 in one day (what!? 9000, couldn't resist) in one day, so I should be finished within 3 days, or less. :D

I got the Haunter hand idea from Episode 95: A Shipful of Shivers, I figured if a Haunter can use Meowth as a puppet, well read the rest and see.

-Age of characters-

Ash Ketchum: Age 17

Misty: Age 16

Erika: Age 21

Sabrina: Age 26

Standing behind the counter of his game shop was Solomon Muto, who was waiting patiently for his grandson, Yugi Muto, who had promised he would visit him, not only because he had been a little lonely ever since Yugi moved out but also had ordered a certain Card Yugi wanted.

It was then the door opened, revealing non other than the King of Games, who had a big smile on his face, in which Solomon walked around the counter and told his grandson, as he embraced him in a hug. "Yugi, it's so good to see you again."

"I've missed you too, grandpa." Yugi happily replied, as he hugged Solomon back, before the King of Games broke from the hug and asked curiously. "Has that Card I ordered arrived yet?"

"It arrived just this morning." Solomon replied.

Solomon then moved back behind the counter, bent down and when he stood back up, he was holding the Duel Monsters Card Yugi had asked for, which made the King of Games smile wider.

"Thank you, grandpa." Yugi said in a cheerful tone, as Solomon handed the Card over to his grandson.

"You're very welcome." Solomon replied with the same amount of cheerfulness in his voice, before he asked. "Just out of curiosity, Yugi. What do you plan to do with that Card?"

"I'm going to use it to help a 'friend'." Yugi replied, with a small amount of slyness within his voice.

-In another section of Domino City, sometime later-

Within Yugi's apartment, we see Tea, Rebecca and Serenity locked in a passionate three-way kiss, as the blond Duelist and Joey's sister massaged their Mistresses' breasts, while Ishizu and Vivian were engaged in their own deep kiss, as their hands roamed around the other's body.

Though as much as they were all enjoying the pleasure of one another, they all hoped their Master would come home soon, as the pleasure he would give them would leave them in a state of bliss and content.

And they didn't have to wait any longer, as Yugi opened the front door, which ceased all five of Yugi's love slaves to stop, before Tea made her way over to her Master, wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck and kissed in passionately on the lips.

"Welcome home, Master." Tea said happily, when the pair broke from the kiss, before the brunette asked curiously. "Were you able to acquire the Card you wanted?"

"You bet." Yugi replied, as he displayed the Card, before the King of Games asked. "Is everything ready?"

"It is, my pharaoh." Ishizu replied lovingly, before she and Rebecca left the room, only to return moments later with Ishizu holding the Hypno Zapper and red disc, while Rebecca had two scrolls, each tied up with a dark purple coloured ribbon in her possession.

"Very good." Yugi replied, before he activated his Duel Disc and announced in a strong voice, as the King of Games placed the Card Solomon had given him into his first Magic/Trap Card slot. "I active the Magic Card: Different Dimension Capsule!"

It was then a large Yale blue coloured sarcophagus appeared before Yugi and opened, in which Rebecca and Ishizu placed the Hypno Zapper, two scrolls and the red disc inside, before the capsule closed and disappeared flash light, leaving Yugi's reality and entering a new one, destined to find a new hero.

-Meanwhile, in Pallet town-

Just outside the small town in a familiar forested area was a black haired boy and his loyal yellow electric mouse on his lap, better known as Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, who decided to take a break from becoming a Pokémon Master and had returned to visit his mother, Delia Ketchum, and to relax.

Ash smiled as he looked down at Pikachu, who was resting on his lap, as it had been six years ever since the teen had left home to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer and remembered how things didn't start as he had anticipated.

Ash remembered how Pikachu didn't like him at first and would constantly shock him if he got too close to the mouse Pokémon, but after Ash and Pikachu teamed up to defeat the Spearow horde, the two became best friends and formed a bond that could never be broken.

It was then Ash looked down and smiled at his Pikachu, as he remembered the countless adventures, battles and Pokémon he and Pikachu had faced in order to get where they currently were, over sixty different Pokémon captured, fifty-one Badges obtained and victories against Trainers, Gym Leaders and Champions.

However, it was then Ash let out a small sigh, which caused Pikachu to look up at him, with a concerned look on his face, before the yellow mouse Pokémon asked. "Pika pi pi?"

Even though Ash couldn't speak the language of Pokémon, he knew what Pikachu was saying, in which the Pokémon Trainer told Pikachu in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry, Pikachu. It's nothing."

However, Ash was lying, in his mind he was thinking about the three special women that traveled with him throughout the regions from the time he was ten years old. When time he first became a Pokémon Trainer and traveled from Kanto to Johto he meet a young girl named Misty, Gym Leader of the Cerulean City.

Most of the time she and ash tended to fight about many things, epically when Misty would argue about her ruined bike, but that ended when they went to the Johto region, but during the time she came close to Ash but stubbornly denied her feelings, but most times she was happy to be around him as much as he was around her.

Then, during the adventures he had in the Hoenn Region, he met May, just like Misty, she was a little pain at the first when she and Ash started out, but during their journey from Hoenn to Kanto, they became great friends.

Lastly, in the Sinnoh Region where Ash met Dawn, those two were like something that many thought would play out like it had toward Misty, but many times the duo got closer and closer and how they looked after one another and always worked as a team.

To Ash it was really hard to figure who was meant for him, if only he knew.

One thing that feared him the most was losing his friends, because that meant more to him than anything else.

After the flashbacks ended a flash of light shone before Ash and Pikachu, in which the pair had to shield their eyes until the light died down, and when it did they were both surprised at what had appeared.

A large blue coloured sarcophagus now before Ash's feet, in which the confused Pokémon Trainer got up, while Pikachu climbed onto his right shoulder and cautiously made their way over to the mysterious sarcophagus, just in case it was another one of Team Rocket's attempts to capture Pikachu or a rare Cofagrigus that planned to trap them inside itself.

After Ash was standing right before the mysterious sarcophagus, the black haired teen carefully pushed the lid forward and was left speechless and confused as to what lay within, two scrolls, a clear casing which contained a red disc which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and what looked like a toy ray gun.

As curiosity got the better of them, Ash reached inside the sarcophagus and picked up the two scrolls in his right hand, while he picked up the strange blaster with his right, as Pikachu climbed down his arm and picked up the disc with his mouth, before exiting the sarcophagus and landing beside Ash.

It was then the sarcophagus broke a part and faded into nothingness, adding to Ash and Pikachu's confusion, but then Pikachu removed the disc from his mouth, before the electric Pokémon looked up at the scrolls in Ash's hand and said. "Pika pika."

Getting the idea, Ash placed the unusual gun on the ground and one of the scrolls next to the red disc, before the black haired teen undid the ribbon, opened up the scroll and began to read the message out loud for him and Pikachu to hear.

Which said: To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

"Pikachu pika." Pikachu called out, in which Ash noticed there was more writing on the back, in which the Pokémon Trainer thanked Pikachu, as he turned the scroll around, so he could read the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, the last message, which said:

Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

After Ash was finished reading, the black haired teen retied the scroll, before he picked up the second one, curious as to what was written on it, however there was only one message, but still, that message had a great influence on Ash.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Ash then wondered if all this was possible as he stood up, placed the red disc and scrolls in his backpack, as Pokémon Trainer held onto the Hypno Zapper and headed on back home.

'Multiple universes, heroes and a device with the power to hypnotize anybody? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't experienced the power of hypnosis firsthand.' Ash thought to himself, as he remembered Misty being hypnotized into believing she was a Seel, Pikachu and countless Pokémon brainwashed by Cassidy and Butch's Drowzee and its psychic amplifying machine and even the time Melvin's Exeggcute placed him under the magician's control.

But Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Pikachu called out warningly. "Pikachu!"

Ash then stopped and took his eyes away from the Hypno Zapper to see if he had taken another few steps, he and Pikachu would be swimming with Magikarp, because if Pikachu wasn't there Ash would've walked right off the edge off a cliff and fallen into the deep blue abyss below.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said to his favourite Pokémon, thankful Pikachu was with him and had saved him from injuring himself or worse.

"Pikachu." Pikachu happily replied, in which Ash understood that the yellow mouse Pokémon was saying 'no problem', before Pikachu looked down at the cliff and asked. "Pika?"

Ash then looked down to see what Pikachu was looking at, and it seemed like Déjà vu, as he could see Misty down on the shore fishing for new and/or strong water type Pokémon she could add to her party and train.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called out, in which Misty reeled in her rod and looked up to see the black haired teen and his Pikachu carefully making their way down the hillside, until they reached the bottom.

"Ash!" Misty called out in reply, happy to see her old friend after so long, in which the Pokémon water user made her way over to Ash and hugged him, surprised by the feeling of his well-developed chest, thanks to the tireless hours Ash would spend training, not only his Pokémon, but himself to keep his body in good shape.

It was after the pair broke from the hug, that Misty noticed the strange looking toy gun Ash was holding, which caused the orange haired girl to ask. "Hey Ash, what's that thing?" "It's a long story." Ash replied, before the Pokémon Trainer told Misty how he and Pikachu had found the items that were contained within his backpack, along with the device, known as the 'Hypno Zapper', from a mysterious sarcophagus that had appeared out of nowhere, but upon haring Ash's explanation only made Misty laugh, before she stated. "Oh, Ash, be serious. There's no such thing as a ray gun that can hypnotize you."

"But I'm telling the truth." Ash told, in which Pikachu agreed. "Pika pikachu pi."

"Alright then Ash. Let's make a bet." Misty replied slyly.

"What kind of bet?" Ash asked curiously.

"If you can prove to me that the Hypno Zapper isn't a fluke I'll dye my hair purple." Misty told Ash, as she hated the thought of her hair being changed colour, but was confident she would win the bet.

"And if I lose?" Ash asked in a somewhat worried tone as to what Misty had in store for him.

"When you lose, you have to do anything I tell you to do for one hour." Misty replied, as various ideas of humiliating Ash came to mind, such as making him dress up as 'Ashley', his disguise he used to get into the Celedon Gym to face Erika or give a wild poison type Pokémon, such as Muk or Garbodor, a hug, which would cause nausea, due to the foul smells and disgusting dripping fluids those Pokémon emitted.

But not one to back away from a challenge, Ash told Misty in a determined tone. "You're on, Misty."

Ash then turned his attention to the Hypno Zapper, and as the black haired teen began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, which displayed unknown letters and symbols that he couldn't understand, caused him to think in a frustrated tone. 'I seriously wish this thing was in a language I could understand.'

But after several more turns, Ash readied the Hypno Zapper right at Misty, unsure what would happen, as he had set the mode to an image of a blank eyed person, but then Ash pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Misty and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away and once the wave hit her, Misty's eyes went blank along with her expression.

Surprised by this result, Ash waved his hand in front of Misty's face and asked, just to see if she was just humouring him. "Misty, can you hear me?"

"Yes... I hear you, Master..." Misty replied in a distant tone, which made Ash smile, as not only had he won the bet but Misty was now under his complete control, but now he had to prove it just in case Misty would have no memory of being hypnotized, and Ash had the perfect idea.

While most people would take advantage of someone who would mindlessly obey them and humiliate him or herself if asked, Ash wasn't like that and instead decided to use his power of control to help Misty with her biggest fear, bug type Pokémon.

"Misty, all your fear of bug Pokémon no longer exists, but that doesn't mean you are fearless against them. So if for example a swarm of Durant were coming right at you and you had no Pokémon to protect yourself, naturally you'd run." Ash told Misty, before he asked. "But if a bug Pokémon only wanted to befriend you, you wouldn't freak out in the slightest. Understand?"

"I understand..." Misty replied in a trance-like tone.

'Alright then, let's put it to a test.' Ash thought to himself, before he whispered his idea to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement. "Misty, when I say the word 'Venichu', you will think Pikachu is a Venipede. But when I say 'Pikapede' you will see Pikachu as he truly is." Ash said, as he placed the commands within Misty's mind, before he said the trigger word. "Venichu."

Upon hearing the word, Pikachu began to nuzzle his head against Misty's left leg as she perceived Pikachu as a wild Venipede, which would normally freak her out, but it seemed the Hypno Zapper's power had worked, as the water Pokémon user began to pat 'Venipede' on the head and showed no signs of panic or fear.

"Pikapede." Ash said, before Ash told Misty. "Alright, that's enough."

Misty then stopped patting Pikachu and stood at attention, awaiting further orders from her Master, which made Ash worry as when he said it was enough, the Pokémon Trainer was actually referring to Misty's time under hypnosis.

"Misty, wake up." Ash said, but when Misty remained in her motionless state, Ash placed his left hand in front of Misty's face and began to snap his fingers and demanded in a worried tone. "C'mon, snap out of it!"

As desperately as Ash tried to wake Misty from her trance, the black haired teen had no such luck, until he realize the way to free Misty from his control was in his hand.

Ash then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Misty, pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Misty, but nothing happened, which really made the Pokémon Trainer worry that Misty might remain in a catatonic state forever, until he remembered that the Hypno Zapper had dials on it, which meant it had other functions, and hopefully one to give Misty her ability to think for herself back.

Turning the dials on the Hypno Zapper, displayed the same language Ash had never seen before, but eventually the black haired teen stopped cycling through the modes and aimed the Hypno Zapper at Misty, pulled the trigger and fired a third wave of multi-coloured energy at the entranced orange haired girl, however Ash was unaware that he had set the Hypno Zapper to 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', which caused Misty's breasts to become larger and more sensitive.

And after the energy wave wore off, Ash blushed as Misty's breasts had gone from a C-cup to a H-cup size, in which Ash nervously stated. "Err... Misty, your breasts were always that big."

"My breasts... Always this big..." Misty replied in a monotone voice.

Taking his attention away from Misty's breasts, which wasn't easy, Ash began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper again, before the Pokémon Trainer pulled the trigger and fired yet another wave of multi-coloured energy at Misty which made Misty's swirl and 'change colours' for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Misty, are you alright?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

"I've never felt better. Thank you for curing me of my fear of bug Pokémon." Misty happily replied, before she surprised Ash when the water Pokémon user wrapped her arms around his neck and told him lovingly. "I'm so happy that I have such a wonderful Master like you."

And Ash's surprise was heightened further when Misty kissed him deeply on the lips, in which Ash dropped the Hypno Zapper, as the Pokémon Trainer was left stunned by Misty's words and actions, as the Hypno Zapper had been set to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', turning Misty into Ash's loving slave girl.

It was then Misty broke from the kiss, leaving Ash and Pikachu speechless and staggered, which left the Cerulean Gym Leader to pick up the Hypno Zapper, cycle through the hypno Zapper's functions, till she came across the familiar image of a blank eyed person, in which Misty then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Ash, pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at the teen, causing his eyes to glaze over and fall into the same trance Misty had fallen into beforehand.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out in a concerned tone, in which Misty smiled slyly and told Ash's favourite Pokémon, with the same amount of slyness in her voice. "Don't worry, Pikachu. Ash is fine. And you will be too."

However, before the mouse Pokémon could react, Misty aimed the Hypno Zapper at Pikachu and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at the electric type Pokémon, which caused Pikachu's ears to droop, his eyes to droop too and turn blank.

"Pikachu, I command you to scout the area and keep away any human or Pokémon from bothering me and my Master." Misty told Pikachu in a commanding tone, as she put down the Hypno Zapper.

"Pika... Pika..." Pikachu replied in a loyal and droning tone, as the yellow mouse Pokémon did as he was ordered and began to search around, leaving the still manipulated Ash and Misty alone.

Misty then turned her attention back to Ash, wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and told him lovingly. "Ash, when I kiss you, I shall forever be your slave and you shall forever be my lover and my Master."

Misty then passionately kissed Ash on the lips, in which Ash's eyes slowly returned to normal, before the teen closed his eyes and kissed Misty back with the same amount of passion, as the duo began to taste each other's tongues and sample the other's saliva.

It was then the pair broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, while Misty could see pure love for her in her Master's eyes, Ash too could see pure love in Misty's eyes, as well as Playful and seductive smile on her face.

Misty then took moved away from Ash; before the Cerulean Gym Leader took off her shoes, followed by her yellow top, showing she was wearing a white coloured bra and a matching pair of white panties as she took off her teal shorts.

"Care to join me, Master?" Misty asked in an alluring tone, as she slowly made her way into the water, in which she then took off her bra and panties, leaving the water Pokémon user completely naked under the water.

"Don't mind if I do." Ash replied slyly, before the Pokémon Trainer removed all but his boxers and got into the water beside Misty.

It was then Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, before he engaged her in another passionate kiss, while Misty's hands roamed down Ash's chest, under the water, to his boxers and removed them, leaving both of them naked.

And shortly after, the forest was filled with the sounds of moans, groans and cries of pleasure from the two Pokémon Trainers.

-Some time later-

Where we last left our two lovers, we see that Ash was relaxing against the wall of the riverbed, while Misty was resting her head on Ash's shoulder left.

"Oh, Master. That was amazing." Misty told Ash in a warm and loving tone, as the Cerulean Gym Leader gently traced her left hand up and down Ash's chest.

"Don't sell yourself short, Misty. It was just as amazing as it was for me." Ash replied, as he never expected to lose his virginity with a hottie in a riverbed.

"Thank you, Master." Misty replied, before she kissed Ash deeply on the lips, which he gladly returned.

It was after the pair broke for air, Misty stepped out of the water, revealing her naked body to Ash, before she reached into her backpack and pulled out a towel, as the orange haired girl was expecting to go for a swim, but Misty never expected the result with Ash to occur, not that she was complaining, in which Misty then said, as she dried herself off. "Master, I just had an idea. Why not use the Hypno Zapper to help the women out there see the joy and pleasure of serving you?"

"That's a great idea, Misty." Ash stated happily, before he commented. "No, Mistress Misty. Seems appropriate since you will be second in command in my harem."

'Mistress Misty?' Misty thought to herself, before the water Pokémon user went on, as she got redressed. 'Oh, I like the sound of that.'

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, as he stepped out of the water, before Misty handed the teen her towel.

However, Ash got a little worried when Pikachu didn't come back after waiting several minutes, but his worry was turned to reassurance when Misty placed her hand on his left shoulder and smiled at him.

"Allow me, Master." Misty said in a warm and reassuring tone, before she commanded. "Pikachu return."

Moments later Pikachu returned, eyes and ears still drooped, as the electric mouse remained under Misty's control.

Pikachu pick up the Hypno Zapper and give it to Ash. Misty ordered.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu replied obediently, before Ash's very first Pokémon picked the Hypno Zapper up with his tiny 'hands', walked over to Ash and presented the Hypno Zapper to him, which the Pokémon Trainer gladly took.

It was then Ash picked up the Hypno Zapper, began to turn the dials, until a sly smile came across the black haired teen's face as he had come across 'The Master Maker Program', in which Ash then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Pikachu, pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at the mouse Pokémon, which caused Pikachu's eyes to swirl and 'change colours' before they returned to normal.

Ash then asked slyly. "Hey, Pikachu, how do you feel on helping me gather other beautiful women for my harem?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied enthusiastically.

"Don't forget about me, Master." Misty stated happily, before the Cerulean Gym Leader told her Master, as she pulled a Poké Ball out of her backpack. "I can help too."

"Go, Golduck!" Misty exclaimed, as the orange haired girl threw the Poké Ball and out emerged the aforementioned Pokémon, who stood proudly before his Trainer.

"Cool, Misty. When did you catch a Golduck?" Ash asked in a curious tone.

"Ever since this knucklehead accidently captured himself." Misty joked in reply, which made Golduck scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You mean that's Psyduck?" Ash questioned in bewilderment, as the teen couldn't believe that was the same dim-witted Pokémon he had known in Kanto.

"Yep. After a lot of training, Psyduck managed to Evolve into Golduck, which heightened his strength, speed and intellect." Misty said proudly, before the water Pokémon Trainer turned her attention to Golduck and told duck Pokémon slyly. "Golduck, we've got some work to do."

"Golduck gol." Golduck replied loyally.

-Back at Pallet Town-

Within the Ketchum household Delia and Mimey were both waiting for Ash and Pikachu to return, as they had both promised they would be home for lunch, though Delia was worried a little as her son and his Pokémon were supposed to be back two hours ago.

However, her worries faded when she and Mimey heard the front door open, in which Delia stated in a scolding tone, as she and Mimey exited the kitchen. "Ash, you better have a very good reason as to why you're late."

But Delia and Mimey were happy and a little confused to see that Misty and her Golduck had entered her home, in which Misty then told Delia apologetically. "It was my fault. I ran into Ash earlier, we got talking and lost track of time. I'm sorry, Miss. Ketchum."

"That's alright, Misty. And please, call me Delia." Delia replied happily, before she asked. "So where is Ash?"

"He went to visit Professor Oak to get some of his Pokémon, as we're planning on going on another adventure together." Misty replied.

"Just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Delia told Misty in a joking tone, which made them laugh a little.

"I won't. But one last ting." Misty said, before the water Pokémon user suddenly commanded. "Golduck, use Hypnosis!"

Golduck then began to say his name over and over again, which caused Delia and Mimey's eyes to glow light blue for a moment, become their eyes glazed over, placing Ash's mother and her Pokémon in a trance and leaving their minds open to suggestion.

"Ok, Golduck. That's enough." Misty said, in which Golduck ceased his actions, before Misty turned her attention back to the entranced Delia and Mimey and asked. "Can you both hear me?"

It was then Delia and Mimey both nodded their heads, showing they were completely under Misty's control, before Misty said. "Delia and Mimey, you now know that my adventure with Ash is actually an objective where we plan to add the beautiful women Ash has encountered to his harem, which I am Mistress of. But neither of you will think what we are doing is weird, because I love Ash and he loves me, and what we are doing is actually a good thing, as we are giving these girls a wonderful life with a wonderful Master. And Delia, you believe Ash deserves this because of all the good he has done and are proud of him, no matter what. Understand?"

"I understand..." Delia replied in a distant tone, in which Mimey replied at the same time, with the same tone. "Mime..."

Misty smiled slyly, as she could see the mental commands had been set, in which the orange haired girl then said. "Delia, Mimey when I slam the door, you will snap out of this trance and you will remember everything I just told you about our 'adventure'. Nod if you understand." Delia and Mimey then nodded their heads in response.

"See you later, Delia." Misty said, as she returned Golduck to his Poké Ball, left the Ketchum residence, slamming the door as she did so, causing Delia and Mimey to wake from their trances, in which Delia smiled and thought to herself. 'Ash you're just like your father. He was quite the ladies' man too.'

-Meanwhile-

Standing behind his lab, as he watched all the various Pokémon Trainers had sent to him to look after was non other than Professor Oak who was then interrupted when he heard the familiar voice of Ash Ketchum call out. "Hey, Professor!"

"Ash, it's good to see you." Professor Oak said happily, as he turned around to greet one of his favourite Pokémon Trainers, before he added happily. "And you too, Pikachu"

"It's good to see you too, Professor." Ash replied.

"Pika." Pikachu said, happy to be acknowledged.

"So, what brings you here, my boy?" Professor Oak asked in a curious tone.

"I was hoping I could get Heracross and Staraptor." Ash replied, which caused Professor Oak to ask curiously. "Planning another adventure?"

"You could say that." Ash replied, in which the Professor nodded his head and left momentarily to gather the Pokémon Ash wanted, only to return minutes later with two Poké Balls.

"Here you go, Ash." Professor Oak said, as he handed the Poké Balls to Ash, in which the black haired teen happily replied. "Thank you."

-With Misty-

Just outside of Pallet Town, waiting for her Master was Misty, who didn't have to wait long as she could see Ash and Pikachu walking toward her. "Master!" Misty exclaimed happily, before the Cerulean Gym Leader made her way over to Ash and kissed him on his right cheek.

"Were you able to get the Pokémon you need?" Misty asked curiously, in which Ash pulled out two Poké Balls from his backpack and replied. "You know it."

"Come out, guys!" Ash then called out, as he threw two Poké Balls into the air, which caused Ash's Heracross and Staraptor to emerge from the Poké Balls, before the bug and bird Pokémon shot from the air, tackled Ash to the ground and hugged him, as both Pokémon had missed seeing their Trainer and were ecstatic to see him again after so long.

"I missed you both too." Ash said as he began to laugh happily, before the Pokémon Trainer managed to say. "But c'mon, guys, get off me."

Doing as their Trainer had instructed Heracross and Staraptor got off Ash, in which the blue bug Pokémon helped him back up, before the teen asked the two Pokémon. "How would you two like to accompany me, Pikachu and Misty on another adventure?"

"Hera hera!" The fighting bug Pokémon replied enthusiastically.

"Staraptor!" The flying Pokémon replied around the same time as Heracross, with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Great!" Ash said happily, before the Pokémon Trainer reached behind himself, reached into his backpack and told Heracross and Staraptor in a sly tone, as he slowly pulled out the Hypno Zapper. "But first, let me 'enlighten' you to the current situation."

-Around four hours later, making it roughly around 7PM-

After Ash had used the Hypno Zapper on Heracross and Staraptor to help them 'understand' the situation, Heracross picked Ash up and flew him over to Saffron City, while Misty climbed onto Staraptor's back and was taken to Celadon City, where she went to Celadon City's Gym to see Erika.

-At Saffron City-

Within the Saffron City Gym's main room Sabrina, Haunter and Kadabra were on the floor meditating, until the trio were interrupted when they heard someone knock on door.

"Come in." Sabrina said, as her eyes remained closed, in which one of her students learning to control his telekinetic powers entered.

"Forgive me for disturbing you. But this a Pokémon Trainer wished to see you, Sabrina." The student said.

"Sabrina, Kadabra, Haunter. Long time no see." A familiar voice stated happily, which caused the psychic woman and her two Pokémon to open their eyes to see non other than Ash beside Sabrina's student.

While Sabrina and Kadabra were happy to see Ash again, Haunter was ecstatic to see his old friend after so many years, in which the ghost Pokémon quickly made his way over to his old Pokémon Trainer and licked him, which unfortunately paralysed Ash and caused the teen to collapse to the floor.

"Haunter." Haunter said in a solemn tone, indicating he was apologizing, as the ghost Pokémon had gotten a little over excited and forgot his licks could induce temporary paralysis.

-After Ash had recovered from Haunter's accidental show of deadly affection-

"So, what brings you back here, Ash?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"I was hoping I could have a word with you, in private." Ash replied.

"Of course. Haunter, Kadabra please leave us to speak." Sabrina kindly instructed, in which both Haunter and Kadabra exited the room, as did Pikachu, leaving the pair alone, before Sabrina then asked Ash. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"This." Ash replied, as he pulled the Hypno Zapper out of his bag, which intrigued and confused Sabrina, before the Psychic Pokémon user questioned curiously. "What is that?"

"It's known as the 'Hypno Zapper'." Ash told Sabrina, before the black haired teen went on and explained how he and Pikachu found it in a sarcophagus within the forest.

"Interesting." Sabrina said, before the psychic woman asked. "So why did you come to see me?"

"I wanted to test its power on someone with a great mind, and who better than someone as intellectually gifted and beautiful like you?" Ash replied, which caused Sabrina to blush a little from being Ash's compliment, before the Pokémon Trainer asked. "Do you mind?"

Sabrina thought about what Ash was asking her for a moment, before she remembered that it was thanks to him and Haunter that she was reunited with her parents and was able to express her emotions again, in which she trusted him and replied. "Of course, Ash. Go right ahead."

Ash then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Sabrina, before he pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at her, who moaned out, as the psychic woman could feel her body changing.

Ash then asked curiously, as the energy wave wore off. "How do you feel, Sabrina?"

"I feel great. I feel like I have more energy, it's like I'm a teenager again." Sabrina replied.

"That's because you are." Ash told Sabrina, which confused her a little, before Ash explained, as he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper. "I used a special mode on the Hypno Zapper known as the 'Age Deceleration Mode' and with it I took some years off your life, making you roughly eighteen years old again."

"Oh, wow! Ash this is unbelievable." Sabrina stated, as she checked out her 'new body', before the psychic Pokémon asked in gratification. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"I can think of one way." Ash stated in a sly tone, as he aimed the Hypno Zapper at Sabrina, before he told her. "Become my slave."

However, before Sabrina could respond, Ash pulled the trigger of the Hypno Zapper and fired yet another wave of multi-coloured energy at the psychic woman, which made Sabrina's swirl and 'change colours' for a moment before they returned to normal, in which a warm smile appeared across her face, as she had fallen under the power 'The Complete Love Slave Program'.

"Of course, my Master. Nothing in the world would make me happier than serving you." Sabrina replied in a heartfelt tone, before the psychic Pokémon user Kissed Ash lovingly on the lips.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Ash called out, as the Pokémon Trainer hid the Hypno Zapper behind his back. "Hey Haunter, Kadabra. You guys can come back in. There's something I need to 'discuss' with both of you."

Haunter, Kadabra and Pikachu all re-entered the room, while the armless ghost and the spoon bender were unsure of what Ash wanted with them, Ash's favourite Pokémon knew exactly that the two were about to fall within a trap and wind up as allies for Ash's 'journey' to gather the most beautiful women the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova had to offer.

-Around the same time in Celadon City-

Within Celadon City's perfume store was the store's manager and Celadon City's Gym Leader, Erika, who was just about to close the store, as she had planned to spend the rest of the day to get some extra training done with her Gloom.

But as Erika heard the door open, she said apologetically. "Sorry, I was just about to close for today."

"That's ok. This will only take a moment." A familiar voice Erika hadn't heard in years replied, in which she turned around and was happy to see Misty and her Golduck.

"Misty!" Erika happily exclaimed, before she began to question in a curious tone. What are you doing he...?

However, that was as far as Erika could get in her sentence as Misty interrupted her by commanding. "Golduck, use Hypnosis!"

Golduck then began to say his name over and over again, which caused Erika's eyes to glow light blue for a moment, become her eyes glazed over.

"That's enough, Golduck." Misty said, in which Golduck ceased his actions, before Misty turned her attention back to the mesmerized Erika and asked. "Erika, do you remember Ash Ketchum?"

"I do... He selflessly risked his life to save Gloom for me... He's such a good guy..." Erica replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Ash is a good guy. No, he's a great guy. So great that you wish to make it up to him by becoming his loyal, devoted and loving slave." Misty told Erica.

"Ash... Great guy... Make it up to him... Loyal, devoted and loving slave..." Erica replied in a distant tone.

"You will obey Master Ash at all times because you love him with your heart. You are completely attracted to Master Ash up to the point where the mention of his name makes you quiver with desire for him." Misty said.

Erika replied in a laboured tone. "I will obey Master Ash... I love him with all my heart... I am completely attracted to Master Ash... The mention of his name makes me quiver with desire..."

Misty then went on and told Erica slyly. "Also Erica, you are attracted to me and any other women in Master Ash's harem and will obey me when Ash is not around or is busy, as I am the Mistress his harem and you love me and love to obey me just as much as you do Ash."

Erica then replied in the same labored tone. "I am attracted to Misty and other women in Master Ash's harem... I will obey Misty when Ash is not around or is busy... Misty is Mistress of Master Ash's harem... I love Mistress Misty... I love to obey Mistress Misty..."

'I am really liking this position of power.' Misty thought to herself, before the Cerulean Gym Leader then wrapped her arms around Erica's neck and told her. "Erica, when I kiss you, you shall be forever bonded to Master Ash and will serve him for the rest of eternity."

Misty then pressed her lips against Erica's and slipped her tongue into the hypnotized Grass Pokémon user's mouth, in which Erica's eyes went from hazy back to normal, before she closed them and kissed Misty back.

After the girls broke from the kiss, Misty smiled, as she could not only see the new found love Erica had for her and Ash, but also smiled as Erica kneeled in front of her with love and desire in her eyes, before Erica asked. "I am at your command, Mistress Misty. How may I serve you?"

Misty told Erica in a sly tone. "You can get up as we have to meet up with Master Ash."

"Yes, Mistress." Erica replied obediently, before she licked her lips seductively and said, as her the thought of her new Master came to her mind. "I cannot wait."

But it was then a Kadabra appeared out of nowhere, which had a familiar Pikachu on his right shoulder, before the psychic Pokémon took a hold of Misty and Erica's hands, in which Kadabra's body glowed white, before the two humans and two Pokémon disappeared.

-Seconds later-

Misty and Erica were confused as to what just happened, but their questions were answered when they both took in their surroundings and found themselves in a bedroom, where they could see their Master, wearing only his boxers and Saffron City's Gym Leader, Sabrina, wearing only a black bra and a pair of black panties, lying in bed together, as Sabrina was kissing Ash's neck.

It was then Sabrina stopped kissing her Master, turned her attention to their 'guests' and said happily. "Thank you Kadabra."

"Kadabra." Kadabra replied, as he was happy that Sabrina was happy, before the psychic Pokémon user held out Kadabra's Poké Ball and instructed. "Return."

"You too, Pikachu." Ash said, as he got out Pikachu's Poké Ball, in which both Pokémon were sent back inside their Poké Balls, so Ash and his slaves wouldn't be disturbed.

"Misty, Erica. Why don't you make yourselves more comfortable and join us?" Ash asked in a sly tone.

"Yes Master." Misty and Erica both replied in a warm and submissive tone, before they began to undress, revealing Erika was wearing forest green bra and a matching pair of panties, while Misty had gone commando ever since she and Ash had finished their 'fun' in the riverbed.

It was then Sabrina moved away from Ash as Misty and Erica got onto the bed, made their way up to their Master and engaged him in a deep and loving three-way kiss, which would lead to a long night of passion and pleasure.


	2. Johto: Whitney and Lana

-Age of characters-

Whitney: Age 22

May: Age 16

Flannery: Age 21

-The next morning-

Ash slowly awoke, as a pleasant warmth surrounded his body, in which the Pokémon Trainer smiled to see a naked Misty resting peacefully on his chest, as Sabrina was sleeping on the right side of his body, while Erika was sleeping on his left.

Ash smiled at the sight of the three beautiful sleeping women, before the teen lowered his head and kissed Misty, Sabrina and Erica each on their forehead, which caused each girl to stir, before they woke up to see their Master gently smiling at them, in which they smiled back.

"Good morning, Master." Misty, Sabrina and Erica all said lovingly.

"And good morning to you too." Ash happily replied, before he said. "I hope you all slept well."

"Of course, Master." Erica replied in a warm tone, before she stated, as Misty and Sabrina agreed. "And thank you. Last night was amazing."

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Ash replied, as he slowly got out of Sabrina's bed and told his slaves, as he put his clothes back on. "But we still have an 'adventure' to complete."

"Yes Master." Misty, Sabrina and Erica replied in unison, obediently.

-Sometime later-

After Ash and his slaves got dressed and had breakfast, Sabrina's Kadabra used his psychic powers, which had been greatly amplified by the Hypno Zapper, to teleport Erika to the Johto region, Ash to the Sinnoh region, Misty to the Unova region and Sabrina to the Hoenn region, to add the other women Ash desired to be his.

-At Goldenrod City-

Within the Underground Path, Whitney, the Goldenrod City's Gym Leader, scratched her head in confusion, as she had gotten lost, again and thought to herself. 'Now which way did I come from? Was it left, right, right? Or was it left, right, left? Or was it right, left...?'

However, her thoughts were interrupted when a young woman and her Gloom made their way over to her and the woman asked. "Lost?"

"Yeah, and this isn't the first time." Whitney admitted in an embarrassed tone, before she greeted herself. "I'm Whitney. Goldenrod City's Gym Leader"

"I'm Erika." Erica replied, before she asked in a curious tone. "So where are you heading?"

"Well, I had just gotten my hair done by the Haircut brothers and was about to head back to my Gym but I can't remember the directions I came from." Whitney replied.

"Maybe I can help. I just came from the Gym and could guide you back there." Erica told Whitney happily.

"Really? Oh, thank you." Whitney replied happily, before she began to follow Erica, in which she failed to see the sly smile appear on Erica's face as she was leading the sweet but ditzy girl into a trap, while Erica was unaware someone was following them.

-Several minutes later-

"Erica, are you sure this is the right way?" Whitney asked in a curious tone, as she had been in the Underground Path countless times, most of those times getting lost, but she was a little worried as she, Erika and Gloom had entered a section of the Underground Path which seemed abandoned.

But before Erika responded, Gloom then let out a blue, sparkling powder from the 'flower' on top of her head, in which Whitney accidently inhaled, and seconds later fell asleep and collapsed into Erica's arms.

"Good work, Gloom." Erica told her Pokémon happily.

"Gloo gloom." Gloom replied with the same amount of happiness in her tone.

"Alright, we got what Master Ash wanted. Now to make our escape." Erica said, as she and Gloom planned to travel down the basement and would arrive just outside of Goldenrod City, with non the wiser.

However, it seemed Erica's plan had a 'bump' in it when a female voice asked. "Master Ash?"

Erica and Gloom turned to the source of the voice to see a young terra cotta coloured haired girl, roughly her age, who was wearing a mantis green shirt, white shorts and a matching white hat.

Nervous that the unknown girl could foil her Master's orders, Erica called out. "Gloom, use Sleep Powder!"

Gloom then let out a blue, sparkling powder from the 'flower' on top of her head, but before her powder could place the unknown girl in the same state as Whitney, the mysterious young woman's eyes began to glow light blue.

"Safeguard!" The young woman exclaimed, before a blue coloured force field emerged from her body and protected her from Gloom's attack.

'How did she do that?' Erica thought to herself in a stunned tone.

Erica then decided she was going to make Gloom use her most powerful attack, SolarBeam, as something was seriously up with the unknown girl and wanted to get as far away from her as possible, but it was then the girl deactivated her shield and told Erica. "Please, I don't want to fight you."

Hearing that the mysterious woman wished to join her, Sabrina and Mistress Misty confused Erika, which caused her to question. "Who are you?"

"Latias." The girl replied, before she dropped her guise, revealing she was non other than the Legendary red and white dragon Pokémon, before she said. "But call me Lana."

"So what do you want?" Erica questioned, in which Latias/Lana explained about the events in Altomare City, where Ash had helped her, Latios Bianca and Lorenzo stop two members of Team Rocket, Annie and Oakley, from getting their hands on the Soul Dew and causing chaos within the town.

Lana then transformed back to her human form and told Erica how she had fallen for Ash and it was only days later she realized her true feelings towards him, even though Ash was human, she didn't care as when she kissed him it felt so right and after painting his picture, she couldn't get Ash off her mind, and had been searching for him, as she desired him as her mate, but with so many towns, forests, regions and Pokémon Trainers who wanted to capture her, it wasn't easy to find the black haired teen, until she smelt Ash's scent emitting from Erica earlier, indicating she had mated with him, but that didn't stop Lana from loving Ash any less, in which Lana wished to join Erica and become another of Ash's mates.

After Lana had finished her explanation, Erica was a little surprised that Lana still wanted to be Ash's mate, even though Lana knew he had already mated with other females, but that didn't diminish the love she held in her heart for him, in which Erica then said. "Very well, Lena. You can be Ash's mate, but that means you'll also have to be with other females, including Mistress Misty. That won't be a problem will it?"

Erica's question was then answered when Lena surprised Erica with a deep kiss, siding her tongue into the Celadon City's Gym Leader's mouth.

And it was after Lana broke from the kiss that Erica smiled and commented slyly. "I'll take that as a no."


	3. Hoenn: May and Flannery

-Age of characters-

May: Age 16

Flannery: Age 21

-Meanwhile, in the Hoenn region-

May was quite confused as to what had just happened to her only seconds ago.

May was just about to leave Petalburg City and train her Pokémon, but was stopped when a Kadabra grabbed her and teleported her away, where she then found herself in a forest, and it seemed she wasn't the only one there, as Flannery was there too.

"Flannery?" May questioned, which got the Lavaridge Town's Gym Leader's attention, in which she turned around and questioned back "May? What's going on?"

May let out a small sigh, before she replied. "I wish I knew. One second I'm about to leave Petalburg City, next thing I know a Kadabra teleports me here."

"Same here." Flannery replied, before she questioned out loud. "But why would he do that?"

"Simple. I told Kadabra to bring you to me." A female voice told the pair, in which May and Flannery turned to the source of the voice to see a young black haired woman with a Haunter and the same Kadabra that had teleported them to the forest.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Flannery demanded in a hot-tempered tone.

"My name is Sabrina." Sabrina replied, before she stated. "And what I want is to give you both new lives serving under my Master and Mistress."

May and Flannery were about to bring out their Pokémon to stop whatever plans Sabrina had in store for them, but before they could even so much as reach for their Poké Balls Haunter's hands shot forward and placed his palms on May and Flannery's foreheads, which caused their eyes to droop and glaze over.

"Excellent work, Haunter." Sabrina said to Haunter in a praising tone.

"Thank you... I'm glad I could assist you, Sabrina..." May and Flannery both replied in a droning tone, as Haunter was speaking through the pair as if they were puppets, but Sabrina had bigger plans for them, as Haunter had connected himself directly to May and Flannery's minds, meaning anything Sabrina said May and Flannery would obey or believe, in which the Saffron City Gym Leader said. "Now, listen and listen well, as the words that I speak to you next are the truth and the absolute truth."

"Sabrina speaks the truth and the absolute truth..." May and Flannery both replied in a distant tone.

"May and Flannery, both of you have both have fallen completely in love with Ash, as he is such a strong, brave and a kind person. And you believe he is so wonderful that you wish to be his slaves in part of his harem." Sabrina told the entranced female duo.

"We have both have fallen completely in love with Ash... He is such a strong, brave and a kind person... He is so wonderful that we wish to be his slaves in part of his harem..." May and Flannery both replied.

Sabrina then went on and told May and Flannery. "You also love me as your sister and fellow harem slaves, but you love and respect Misty as much as Ash, as she is Mistress of Master Ash's harem. Plus, you both are a bisexual now. While Ash is the only man that you love, you also love your fellow harem sisters, including Erica and myself, as well as any new woman that are added to Ash's harem."

"I love Sabrina and fellow harem slaves... I love and respect Misty... As she is Mistress of Master Ash's harem... I am bisexual now... While Ash is the only man that I love... I also love Erica, Sabrina, as well as any new woman that are added to Ash's harem..." May and Flannery both replied, as warm yet empty smiles appeared on their faces.

'It looks like the reprogramming process is complete.' Sabrina thought to herself, before the psychic Pokémon user commanded. "Now, Haunter, awaken my new sisters."

"Right away..." Haunter replied through May and Flannery, before the ghost Pokémon took his hands off the pair's foreheads, in which May and Flannery's eyes returned to normal.

"How do you both feel?" Sabrina questioned.

"Never better." Flannery replied happily, in which May nodded her head in agreement before she asked. "So, when do we get to see our Master?"

"Kadabra, if you wouldn't mind." Sabrina said.

"Kadabra." Kadabra replied loyally, before Kadabra's body glowed white and all five of them disappeared to catch up with their Master, Mistress and new slave sisters.


	4. Sinnoh: Dawn, Zoey and Cynthia

-Age of characters-

Dawn: Age 16

Cynthia: Age 25

Zoey: Age 16

-Around the same time in the Sinnoh region-

Behind the Hearthome City Super Contest Hall was Cynthia, who was congratulating Dawn on her latest victory.

"Congratulation Dawn." Cynthia said happily, before she stated, as the blond haired woman handed Dawn a beautiful golden ribbon and stated. "After all your hard work you truly deserve this ribbon."

"Thank you, Cynthia. But I couldn't have done it without Buneary." Dawn replied, before she turned to Buneary and stated proudly. "Buneary, You were great."

"Buneary bun bun!" Buneary replied in a cheerful tone.

"I'll say. You two were a great team." A familiar voice complimented, in which Cynthia, Dawn and Buneary were pleasantly surprised to see Ash, who had his right hand behind his back, Pikachu and Zoey.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Dawn called out, happy to see her old friends again.

"Buneary!" Buneary exclaimed, as hearts appeared in her eyes, due to seeing Pikachu after so long, before the rabbit Pokémon quickly made her way over to Ash's favourite Pokémon, but was in for a surprise when Pikachu shot forward too, wrapped his arms around her waist, dipped her body downward, as she looked into his eyes and was surprised further as she could see a sparkle in the electric Pokémon's eyes she had never seen before.

And Buneary's surprise was maximized when Pikachu moved his head forward and kissed Buneary right on the lips, which not only surprised her, but Dawn and Cynthia too.

But it was then the kiss felt so good to Buneary, that she couldn't help herself but to kiss back, as a strange warm tingling sensation filled her body.

And it was after Pikachu and Buneary broke from the kiss that Dawn's Pokémon stepped back and began to glow brightly, causing Dawn to ask. "Is Buneary Evolving?"

"Sure looks that way." Ash commented, before he stated. "And all it took was a kiss from Pikachu."

"That's so romantic. It's like something out of a fairytale." Dawn replied, as the light faded, revealing Buneary had Evolved into Lopunny, in which Dawn then pulled out her Pokédex and held it toward Lopunny.

"Lopunny, the rabbit Pokémon. Extremely cautious, it cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger or quickly bounds off with its graceful legs." Dawn's Pokédex informed her.

However, as Dawn was observing her new Pokémon, Ash took his right arm away from his back, revealing he was holding the Hypno Zapper in his hand, in which the Pokémon Trainer pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Cynthia, which caused her body to stand at attention as her grey coloured eyes glazed over, which got Dawn and Lopunny's attention and left them worried and confused as to what was happening.

But before Dawn could react, Ash told Cynthia in a commanding tone. "Cynthia, restrain Dawn."

"Yes Master..." Cynthia replied in a monotone voice, before the Champion of Sinnoh managed to get a hold of Dawn, in which she wrapped her arms around Dawn and kept her from breaking free.

"Lopunny!" Lopunny called out in a concerned tone, before the rabbit Pokémon ran over to help Dawn, but it was then Pikachu got in front of her, got into a defensive stance and started to charge electricity from his cheeks, which ceased Lopunny's actions, as she was unsure of what to do, as if she were to fight the Pokémon she loved, Pikachu may no longer love her back, and Lopunny would never think of striking him, but if she didn't Dawn could be in for some serious trouble.

Lopunny was so conflicted that she failed to notice Zoey sneak up behind her, in which the dark red-eyed girl grabbed the rabbit Pokémon, reaching under Lopunny's arms and locked her hands around the back of Lopunny's neck, effectively restraining Dawn's Pokémon.

"Good work, Zoey." Ash said.

"Thank you, Master." Zoey replied in a warm and submissive tone, as Lopunny tried her hardest to escape Zoey grip, with no succession, as it seemed that Ash had used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on Zoey before he met up with Dawn and Cynthia.

"Ash, why are you doing this?" Dawn questioned in a worried tone, in which Ash cupped Dawn's left cheek and told her. "To give the girls I love a better life."

But before Dawn could reply, Ash placed his left index and middle fingers on Dawn's lips, before he told her. "Dawn, I'll let you go but you have to answer me one question. Do you understand?"

Dawn nodded her head; in which Ash took his fingers off Dawn's lips and asked in a serious tone, as he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper again. "Dawn, Do you love me?"

A blush appeared on Dawn's face upon hearing the question. "I... I do. Sometime during our adventures in Sinnoh together I started to see that you were such a great guy, Ash. And when you left I was sad, not only because you were my friend, but I never had the courage to tell you how I really feel about you."

Ash then nodded his head, in which the entranced Cynthia let go of Dawn, but it seemed she wasn't out of the woods just yet, as Ash held up the strange looking ray gun up to the Twinleaf Town born girl, before he pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Dawn, which caused Dawn's eyes to swirl and 'change colours' before they returned to normal, as Ash had set the Hypno Zapper to 'The Complete Love Slave Program'.

"Sorry about before, Dawn." Ash said apologetically, in which Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and replied lovingly, as she looked deeply onto her new Master's eyes. "It's alright, Master. I understand."

It was after the pair broke from the kiss, that Dawn asked in a curious tone. "But what do you plan to do about Cynthia and Lopunny?"

A sly smile appeared on Ash's face, before the black haired teen replied with the same amount of slyness in his tone. "Don't worry, Dawn. Just leave them to me and Pikachu."

Yes Master. Dawn said in a loving and obedient tone, before Ash passionately kissed her on the lips, which she gladly returned.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out happily, before Ash handed the Hypno Zapper over to his favourite Pokémon, in which the mouse Pokémon managed to aim the Hypno Zapper at Lopunny, before Pikachu pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Lopunny, which caused her struggling, Lopunny's eyes to swirl and 'change colours' before they returned to normal.

Pikachu then dropped the Hypno Zapper and then nodded his head, indicating for Zoey to released her hold over Lopunny, which she did, in which Lopunny seductively walked up to Pikachu, lowered herself so she was on her knees, before the rabbit Pokémon kissed her love and Master deeply and lovingly on the lips.

Meanwhile, Ash and Dawn broke from their kiss, before Ash turned toward Cynthia and told the cationic Champion of Sinnoh "Cynthia, after Dawn and I kiss you, you will become my slave and love me just as much as Dawn loves me."

Ash and Dawn then engaged Cynthia in a three-way kiss, which caused Cynthia's eyes to swirl and 'change colours' before they returned to normal, before the blond closed her eyes and began to kiss Ash and Dawn back.

And it was after they all broke the kiss for air that Ash smiled, as the teen could see a newfound love within Cynthia's eyes, as well as Sabrina, who had managed to enslave May and Flannery, as the pair were walking beside the psychic Pokémon user.

"What are your commands, Master?" May and Flannery then asked in a submissive tone.

"We need to meet up with Erica in Goldenrod City and see how she went with Whitney." Ash replied.

But before anyone could respond, Erica's voice called out from the air, in which they all looked up to see Erica and Whitney riding Latias' back. "No need, Master."

"I had some help getting here and 'convincing' Whitney to become yours." Erica stated, as Latias landed, which caused Ash to ask curiously. "Latias?"

"It's so good to see you again Ash...Err... I mean Master Ash." Latias replied happily, before she transformed to her human form and stated lovingly. "But please, call me Lana, my Master."

"It's good to see you too, Lana." Ash replied, before he asked in a serious tone. "But are you sure you want this?"

"And how did you get Whitney to join Master Ash's harem without the Hypno Zapper?" Dawn questioned.

"I used the move Wish to make Whitney love Ash as much as I do." Lana replied, before the disguised Legendary dragon Pokémon said in a serious and loving tone. "And, yes. I've never been more certain about anything else in my life."

It was then Lana reverted back to her true form, before she said to Ash. "And to make it official. Please capture me."

Before he protest, Ash could see the love in Lana's eyes, in which the Pokémon Trainer pulled out a rare Ball, known as the Cherish Ball he had found and had been saving for a rare occasion and he couldn't think of any better occasion than capturing Latias.

Ash then threw the Cherish Ball at Latias, in which the red and white coloured dragon Pokémon was sent into the Cherish Ball, and without so much as a wobble, Ash had caught Latias, in which the black haired teen picked up the Cherish Ball, smiled and thought to himself. 'I love you too, Lana.'


	5. Unova: Bianca, Elesa, Iris and Skyla

Again, thanks to 'Furycutter', 'harem lord', 'Harem Lover 26', 'The Keeper of Worlds', 'D-nasty' and 'Pure heart of light' for all their help and whatnot.

Without you guys, this story would still be locked in my mind, thank you for releasing it.

Sorry if there were any others you wanted that I missed, and I know some wanted Jessie and Cassidy, but I think 'Once a villain, always a villain.'

-Age of characters-

Bianca: Age 16

Elesa: Age 19

Iris: Age 16

Skyla: Age 18

-In the Unova region-

By the beautiful beach of Undella Town, were four residents of the Unova region, Iris, Bianca, Elesa and Skyla, who had united and had become great friends, all thanks to a certain black haired Pokémon Trainer, whose potential as a Pokémon Master looked promising.

While Bianca and Elesa had left to train their Pokémon on Route 14, Skyla, dressed in an ultramarine swimsuit, divided into a sexy bikini and pair of shorts, had just emerged from the sparkling blue water after a refreshing swim, in which the Gym Leader of Mistralton City's Gym smiled and let out a small giggle, as Iris, dressed in a cream coloured full body swim suit, had fallen asleep while relaxing on a beach towel and was now talking in her sleep. "Oh, Ash... Stay with me... I love you, Ash..."

Though Skyla found Iris' actions amusing, she too had feelings for Ash, as it was thanks to him, she learnt the seriousness of being a Gym Leader and had since then went on to bring Pokémon Trainers and her Pokémon to use their full potential, also she had to admit Ash was quite cool and attractive.

But Skyla was interrupted when Bianca, who was wearing a pair of glasses, and Elesa, wearing a pair of red shades, which prevented their eyes from being seen, slowly walked up to Skyla and the still sleeping Iris.

"So, how did your training go?" Skyla asked in a curious and friendly tone, however, Bianca nor Elesa didn't respond and only continued to approach the Mistralton City's Gym Leader and Iris.

Elesa then wrapped her arms around Skyla, which caught her by surprise, as the flying Pokémon user didn't think Elesa would hug her, but it was then Skyla knew that the blond wasn't hugging her, as Elesa's arms wrapped tighter around her body, preventing her from moving.

"What are you doing, Elesa?" Skyla questioned in a worried tone, as 'The Highflying Girl' struggled with no succession to escape, but then knocked Elesa's shades off, which revealed her eyes were glazed over.

"I am following the orders of my Mistress..." Elesa replied in a distant tone.

As Skyla was left confused as to the Nimbasa City's Gym Leader's reply, Iris was awoken when Bianca climbed onto her back, held her arms and pinned the dragon Pokémon user down, as she too was under the same influence Elesa was under.

"Good work, Bianca. Good work, Elesa." A female voice said in a sly tone, in which Skyla could see an orange haired girl and a Golduck walk up to them.

"Thank you, Mistress Misty..." Bianca and Elesa both replied in a trance-like tone.

"Misty!? As in the same Misty of Cerulean City's Gym?" Iris questioned, as she had no idea what she was doing in Unova or what she had in store for her and Skyla.

"So Ash told you about me?" Misty replied slyly, but before anyone could reply, Misty told Golduck in an equally sly tone. "Golduck. You know what to do."

"Golduck gol gol." Golduck replied, as the water nodded his head before the duck Pokémon began to say his name over and over again, which caused Skyla and Iris' eyes to glow light blue for a moment, become their eyes glazed over, placing them under the same control as Bianca and Elesa.

"Bianca, Elesa. Release your holds over Skyla and Iris. And after you do, Bianca, Iris, I command you to kiss each other. And Elesa, Skyla, I command you to kiss each other." Misty told the four women.

"Yes Mistress..." Bianca, Elesa, Iris and Skyla replied in a droning tone, before Elesa and Skyla wrapped their arms around the other's neck, before they pressed their lips on the other girl's lips before them, while Bianca released Iris, before Iris was on her back and was kissing Bianca.

As much as Misty was enjoying the sight of the four women making out, she still had her orders.

"When I countdown from ten and reach zero you will become Ash's willing, loving and devoted slaves and will obey any commands he or I give you, now and forever." Misty said, before the water Pokémon user began to count down. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... And zero!"

-Several days later-

Sometime After Misty had successful enslaved Bianca, Elesa, Iris and Skyla into Ash's harem, the five of them waited within Cynthia's villa for their Master.

And after a few minutes of waiting, the five of them were all happy to see Ash, Pikachu and their slave sisters enter the front door, in which Cynthia escorted her Master and sisters to her bedroom for a 'passionate moment', while Pikachu and Lopunny were given a spare bedroom and mated, in which Pikachu bit the left side of Lopunny's neck, marking her as his.

Currently, within the spare bedroom was Pikachu, who was relaxing on Lopunny's breasts, which made the rabbit Pokémon happy that her body was able to comfort and pleasure her mate, while Iris' Emolga and Elesa's Emolga were on both of Pikachu's sides and were nuzzling their cheeks against his, as May's Skitty, which had Evolved to Delcatty, was licking Pikachu's chest, in which all the female Pokémon had been marked by Pikachu as their mate and Master.

Meanwhile, in Ash's bedroom, Ash was wearing only his boxers, as he was relaxing on a king sized bed, while his Mistress and love slaves were lying all around him.

Cynthia, dressed in a black bra, a pair of black panties and a black collar had been placed firmly around her neck, which had a gold medallion.

Which had: Name: Cynthia

Owner: Ash Ketchum

engraved on both sides, and was massaging his back.

To Ash's left was May, who was dressed in a red coloured bra and a pair of red panties, massaging the left side of Ash's chest.

While on his right was Lana, who was wearing a bra, which was coloured white on the top and cardinal red on the bottom and a pair of white and cardinal red coloured panties massaging the right side of Ash's chest.

Meanwhile, Sabrina, dressed in a dark red coloured version of her sister's 'outfits', and Flannery, dressed in a matching alizarin crimson bra, panties and a collar, were both massaging Ash's feet.

And lastly, Dawn, who was wearing an orchid coloured bra, panties and a collar, while Zoey, who was wearing a fandango coloured bra, panties and a collar, were both at the end of the bed and were locked in a passionate kiss.

While beside Ash was Misty, dressed in a cerulean coloured bra, panties and collar, while Skyla was massaging her Mistress' back, dressed in sky blue 'uniform'.

Whitney was on Misty's left side, dressed in white, while Bianca, dressed in orange, was on Misty's right side and were both massaging their Mistresses' chest and breasts.

While at the end of the bed were Erika, wearing a spring bud green bra, panties and collar, Elesa, dressed in a jonquil yellow bra, panties and collar and Iris, wearing an indigo purple coloured bra, panties and collar, were on their knees and were engaged in a loving three-way kiss.

As Ash continued to enjoy the pleasures his love slaves were giving him, the Pokémon Trainer smiled, as he knew that each hero before him had found a way to send the Hypno Zapper from their world to another, and so did Ash, but it would be a little risky to pull off, but that wouldn't stop a hero from helping the life of another hero.

However, Ash was interrupted when Misty leaned over and kissed her Master deeply, which he gladly returned, before the teen grabbed Misty's hips and positioned them, so he was on top of her, and it wasn't long till the sounds of clothing being removed and pleasure filled the bedroom.

The end.


End file.
